


The Thought Of Getting Caught

by JopkaFlesha



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, sex in a closet, some fluff is sprinkled in there
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JopkaFlesha/pseuds/JopkaFlesha
Summary: Рэю сложновато оставаться тихим.





	The Thought Of Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The thought of getting caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324416) by [RazzleyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD). 



Мик и Рэй шли по коридору левого крыла Волнолета в свои комнаты, ведя легкую беседу, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Однако, Мик заметил, что одно из небольших подсобных помещений, мимо которого они проходили, было пустым. Он остановил Рэя в середине фразы, и, взяв его за руку, потянул за собой и закрыл дверь. Рэй был удивлен, если не сказать больше, поскольку Мик прижал его к стене.

— Мик, серьезно? Это не может… — дыхание Рэя сбилось, когда Мик начал целовать шею и залезать под рубашку, — н-не может подождать до м-моей комнаты? — Рэй тяжело дышал, когда Мик стал кусать его.

— Ооо, ну давай же, Рэймонд. Тебе нравится мысль о том, что тебя поймают. Тебя это заводит, — Мик поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать Рэя, сперва мягко, но затем ему физически требовалось больше. Рэй застонал в поцелуй, поскольку Мик ущипнул один из его сосков. Затем он поднял рубашку Рэя, и, наклонив голову, стал посасывать и целовать другой.

— Оох, Мик… — Рэй застонал, почувствовав, как его ноги стали ватными. Он жалобно потянулся к плечам Мика. Тот же рассмеялся ему в грудь.

— Потише, Причесон. Или нас _поймают_ , — Мик снял рубашку с Рэя, снова наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать своего партнера. Руки Мика бегали вверх и вниз по бокам Рэя, а затем они стали блуждать по всему телу. Они потянулись, чтобы сжать задницу Рэя, что заставило его рассмеяться.

— Почему тебе так нравится мой зад? — Рэй улыбался, целуя Мика.

— Он превосходный. И крепкий, — Мик улыбнулся и сжал его еще раз, прежде чем посмотрел вниз и заметил, что его партнер уже твердый. Он ухмыльнулся и прижался бедрами к паху Рэя.

— Ох… Ох, Мик… — Рэй терся своими бедрами об бедра Мика, запрокинув свою голову назад. Мик улыбнулся, ему нравилось доставлять Рэю удовольствие. Он убрал свою ногу, заставив Рэя скулить.

— Не волнуйся на счет этого, красавчик. У меня все схвачено, — прошептал Мик в шею Рэя, засунув свою руку в его штаны. Он начал надрачивать член своего партнера. Его мозолистые руки, царапая, причиняли боль, но в наилучшем смысле.

— Мммблять, Мик. Еще, умоляю, — Рэй толкнулся в руку, дразня Мика. Он усмехался.

— Я не знал, что ты ругаешься, Причесон. Это так сексуально, слышать такие грубые слова из такого невинного ротика. Ты будто создан для этого, — Мик снял штаны с Рэя, дабы освободить его эрекцию. Он снова обхватил его руками. Холодный воздух, теперь окружающий Рэя, добавлял еще больше приятных ощущений.

— Мик, я не… _ох, блять, да…_ продержусь долго, — произнес Рэй практически одними губами, чтобы издавать как можно меньше звуков. Это была в правда — ему нравилась идея быть пойманным… Мик ущипнул один из его сосков и провел языком от шеи до самого уха. Он начал дрочить быстрее, и они полностью потеряли ритм.

— Так кончи для меня, красавчик, — Мик укусил шею Рэя еще раз до того, как тот кончит. Правая рука Рэя вцепилась в рукав рубашки Мика, а левой он потянулся ко рту, чтобы закусить сустав, пытаясь не шуметь, но _не смог_ перестать громко стонать имя Мика. Он задрожал в руках Мика, стараясь удержать бедра на месте и не испачкать все вокруг. Мику нравилось чувствовать сперму Рэя в своих руках — теплую и липкую.

— Я… Ух. Вау. Это было… — Рэй улыбался и тяжело дышал, ему было трудно восстановить дыхание.

— Прекрасно, — Мик улыбнулся, поднося свою чистую руку к щеке Рэя, чтобы мягко поцеловать его. После, он огляделся, ища чем вытереть руку, и нашел небольшой шкаф с тряпками. Рэй ухмыльнулся, и, взяв запястье Мика в свою руку, начал облизывать пальцы своего партнера.

— Ох блять, Рэймонд, — вздрогнул Мик.

— Я не такой уж невинный, заметь, — Рэй ухмыльнулся, обсасывая средний пальц Мика. Это заставило Мика ворчать.

— Ну, почему бы нам не узнать, насколько ты не невинный в моей комнате, — Мик улыбнулся. Схватив рубашку Рэя, он помог ему снова надеть ее. Они опять поцеловались, а их руки нашли друг друга. Рэй просто улыбнулся и кивнул. Они открыли дверь, и Мик заглянул за углы. Он кивнул Рэю и потащил его обратно в коридор. Дверь в конце коридора открылась, там стояла Сара. Она была одета в повседневную одежду, устало идя дальше.

— Ох, привет, Сар…

— Не будь _таким_ невинным, Рэй. Вы двое не были тихими, как считаете себя. Я бы удивилась, если бы весь корабль не знал, что вы двое трахались только что, — Сара была невозмутима, идя по коридору в свою комнату.

Рэй покраснел. Мик рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение :3


End file.
